Question: Express $0.3$ as a fraction.
Answer: Let's look at $0.3$ on a place value table. Ones. Tenths Hundredths $0$. $3$ The number $3$ is in the tenths place, so we have three tenths. $0.3$ can be written as $\dfrac{3}{10}$. [Can 3/10 be simplified?]